A Daughter's Deadly Devotion
by Big Diesel
Summary: "I don't trust any woman who wants to control daddy. It is not his fault. He has a bad taste in women is all. Not like me, I am good for daddy. I am the only one that is good for daddy, Tomo. Those other women, they didn't understand how our dynamic works. It's me and daddy. Any other outsiders face dire consequences!" A daughter's love for a father turns into an obsession. (AU}
1. A Nightmare or A Preminition

He remembered that piercing thrashing sound. A very unforgetful, distinctive sound.

It alerted him like an alarm clock, a notification on a cellular device, a signal from a watch.

He saw it from the closet. He saw everything. He covered his mouth, muffling the agonal screaming. He was fighting his cries. Blood seeping from his hands to his shirt as he bit into his hand to keep himself from behind revealed.

 _Help me, Jaune! Somebody help me!_

She called his name. In the midst of her terror, she called for his name. What it his role? To provide, to protect, to profess? Shouldn't he be rescuing her? Shouldn't he call the police? Shouldn't he play the role of hero and rescue her from the danger.

He didn't. He couldn't. Even as he hid in the closet, the small crack revealed so many things that had broken his heart.

The thudding continued. He watched as the captive continued to beat the woman he claimed he loved with a blunt instrument.

Blood splattered like fireworks. Music was being played to cover the screams. Laughter was coming from the captive's voice.

Each time she moved, the captive thrashed her. She kept going and going with the blunt instrument until she was no more.

The only sound to be heard was the music being played.

Jaune felt a warm sensation in his groin. He knew he had wet himself. He fell backward to the wall, hitting his head. His eyes peeked at the door crack. The captive was gone.

She was nowhere to be seen.

 _Clank! Clank! Clank!_

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" The voice was fragile. The voice sounded like an angel in need of a savior.

Even if that angel was sent from the depths of hell to do such a wicked deed.

He kept quiet. He didn't want her to find him. Better yet, he didn't want to accept what he had seen.

 _Clank! Clank! Clank!_

The sound of the blunt instrument dragging the floor. The scraping sound approaching closer to his hiding place.

"Daddy! Please don't be scared! Everything is going to be okay! Remember? Jennie is going to work it out."

Shock, outrage, disbelief, and anger were the feelings that were occurring in his mind. What warranted it? What did he miss? How and what made his pride and joy to be like that? Tears were streaming down his fragile, sunken eyes.

When he blinked, their eyes met.

"There you are, Daddy." Her voice. So savory, so gentle. The very voice that gave Jaune a sense of being. The reason why he believed that he had a purpose in life. He saw Jennie holding the baseball bat. Her nimble fingers were covered in his lover's blood. Brain matter and bits of skull decorated her hands. It dripped to the bat, sliding down on it. "Daddy?"

"Jennie?" His voice choked. A retching feeling swelled his throat. Seeing his daughter decorated in his lover's blood, while at the same time, displaying the concern of a caring daughter.

"You don't have to hide anymore, Daddy." Her tone wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. It was absolute. It was confirmation. She kneeled to the floor, opening the door. "Don't cry, Daddy." Her face turning red. She reached for the light to turn on the closet.

"It's okay. There's no need to be scared about wetting yourself." She covered her mouth, extending her hands to his face. The softness of her hands, along with his lover's blood made the blonde cringe. "You don't have to be afraid. I will get you cleaned up."

He was quiet, which didn't go unnoticed by his daughter. She observed his body movement, noticing the blood on her hands.

She kept a calm demeanor. "Don't worry. It isn't mine."

"Jennie," he managed to say. "Why did you? How could you?"

It was met as she placed her forehead on his. She inhaled her breath before releasing it to his face.

"Jennie doesn't like it when you allow strange women into our home."

"Jennie...you didn't...I mean...there's another-"

"That vile woman was contaminating you with filth."

"Jennie, baby?"

"She wanted to send Jennie away, Daddy." She fixed her lips. "Jennie wasn't having that. No one, I mean _no one_ can separate us from each other."

Jennie turned and furrowed her eyes at the deceased before she turned back to her father. Tears continued to fall. "Don't be sad, Daddy. I had to do it! We don't need nobody else here. All they would do is destroy us." She whispered in his ear. "I won't let anyone do that to us."

 _We belong together!_

 _I love you, daddy!_

I love you, daddy!

We belong together!

We belong together!

Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs as it coincided with the flash of lightning and the triumphant sound of thunder. He sat up on the bed to witness the shadows of the rain, doing its performance of the night, from his window in his bedroom. The cold sweat of his night terror was shown all over his pajamas and soaked through the sheets. A throbbing headache was born and he pressed his hand against his head, messaging the area like this was not his first time with that ailment.

He trembled as he reached into his nightstand beside his bed in search of his medication. The blonde has recently started taking medication to level out his mood. He had recently gone to his doctor about his reoccurring nightmare. With the medicine he received from his doctor, he swallowed a pill with his first medicine and then another pill with the other medicine. After chasing it down with a glass of water, he rested the empty glass on the nightstand and closed his nightstand drawer.

He leaned against his bedpost to collect his thoughts. The afterglow of his nightmare still lingered on his mind.

 _Please try to see it from my point of view, Daddy. I am doing this for the better. I am doing this because I love you. Please forget about them, Daddy. They're gone and there is nothing we can do it about it. They are not important to us anymore. Just focus on you and me, Daddy. It's going to be us from now on. No distractions, no tears, no heartache. Just you and me._

He looked to the wall where he knew his sleeping daughter was lying peacefully underneath her quilt. It wasn't easy being a single parent to a daughter. However, he knew she was in good hands for she was a great supporter, a cheerleader. She was too fragile and graceful. It brought him some solace that the incident was a dream. It was just a dream.

He made a small prayer before falling asleep while unbeknownst to him, a curious daughter was staring at the creak of his bedroom door.

* * *

 ** _A Father's Proverb_**

 _ **Who is Jeanette "Jennie" Arc?**_

Jennie Arc is a seventeen-year-old student attending Haven Academy. She is the daughter of Jaune Arc and an unnamed mother (the name of the mother is yet to be revealed). She is devoted, loyal, dedicated, and faithful to her father and her father alone. She is a hardworking dedicated student, a respective member of a couple of organizations, and a wonderful homemaker. She has the qualities of being a great wife. However, she only has her eyes out for her father.

Jennie doesn't trust any women who threaten to take her father away. She doesn't really trust anyone that doesn't serve her any good interest. Her distrust of women began when she learned that she was born out of rape. Since that day, she made a vow for any woman to come in her father's way will get swiftly persecuted.

She has a doll nicknamed Tomo and rumors have it that the doll is of the missing woman that presumably was her mother.

She can be a danger and she has killed. She won't confirm which killings, but she made warnings to women who grew closer to her father to stay away. She doesn't act alone for her assistant, former cab driver, Coco Adel works with Jennie.

Jennie is to be feared. She is manipulative and conniving when needed. If one stays away from her father, then all is happy with the world.

Her infamous quote: "I love you, daddy! We belong together! And there is nothing a bitch can do to stop it."


	2. A Daughter's Love

**_Hey, guys. This story is written by yours truly and co-written by [thegirlfriendoftheauthor]. She told me this idea since we don't see enough yandere!daughter x father. So, here you go! The premise of this story is Jaune's daughter, Jeanette, learns that her father is interesting in dating. This doesn't work for Jeanette for it is she that is only meant for Jaune and Jaune alone. Stay tuned and find out! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

She was careful as she stepped off of the bus. The bus driver warned her not to jump or else she would slip. It wasn't the first time Jeanette Arc was given that warning. She stuck her tongue, deliberately alerting the bus driver that there wouldn't be promises. She waved goodbye to her friends as she skipped the few yards to her apartment building. She knew there were two important things in her home: her favorite snack on the kitchen table and her father.

She was named after her father's sister, Jeanette. Jeanette passed away shortly before she was born. In a sense, it was to honor his fallen sister. Jeanette, or Jennie for short, never had contact with her mother. Jaune never liked to discuss anything of her mother, but explained that she was _eccentric_.

It didn't matter for as long it was Jaune and Jennie, then who need anybody else. She pressed the button to her floor on the elevator. She was humming a tune as she was waiting to get on her floor. As the elevator was going up, she reached into her backpack. Inside was a small frame she made when she was in art class. She wanted to use it to display it on the wall. It didn't take a genius to know that it was going to feature her most favorite person in the universe.

The elevator made it to her floor. She skipped and hopped to her door. She reached for her key and made her usual grand entrance.

"Daddy," she screamed as if she was announcing to the heavens. "Jennie's home!" She paused when she didn't hear a response. Normally, the blonde would return a shout of welcoming her home. Jaune worked the early shift at the Schnee Dust Company. It wasn't easy work, but the benefits was that he was able to spend his evenings with his only daughter.

Jennie and Jaune have always been a duo. There weren't any outsiders. Jaune had the occasional friends that dropped by, but Jennie didn't care for them.

Especially if they were female company.

She didn't like being an eavesdropper, but at the early age of nine, she was aware of her distrust of women. Any woman that came to Jaune's direction was perceive as a threat. She didn't hide her dismay. She remained casual, smiling to their face and announcing her hatred. Hearing her voice made either the repulse the women and never return; or they would grow concern and announce it to Jaune. Jennie suggested to the women that performing the latter was a grave mistake on their part. Many things were at risk. Their longevity of the relationship, the longevity of their trust, their property, their lives. The adorable blonde girl wasn't a psychic, but she couldn't guarantee their safety if they were to grow closer to her father.

* * *

Be as it may, the reason grew when she discovered that one fateful night when was listening to her father on the phone.

 _Good evening, mistress!_

 _Yes, I am alone._

 _No, mistress. She has gone to bed._

 _Why do you want to know about her?_

 _She doesn't need to know about this._

 _You might be her mother, but she doesn't need to know about you._

 _I am doing my part. I am under your control, but leave her out of this._

 _No, mistress. I understand I was giving you a tone. It was out of respect._

 _Please, for me. Just leave her out of this._

 _She was conceived out of rape!_

Jeanette sneaked to the other room where she heard the other half of the conversation. She kept quiet as she listened to the person in question speak.

' _That isn't my part, Jauney. What I do know is that I do have plans for her when she gets of age. She is becoming a pretty young girl. There are many people who can use her skills when she grows up.'_

' _Jeanette isn't like that. She is a bundle of joy. She is my daughter.'_

' _Correction, Jaune. She is my daughter. She is my property. What I want of my daughter is how I want to do things. Remember, you are mine. You are my property. Therefore, she is my property as well. I will not have her stand in the way of our love. Let's be grateful that she isn't sitting in a medical waste heap.'_

' _Please, mistress. Don't say anything further to disrespect our daughter.'_

' _Like I give a damn about your feelings or her's. I do what I please with my toys. Speaking of which, I have a person who wants to play with you tonight. So, please be ready in the next few minutes.'_

Jeanette hid behind the counter. She listened as she heard her father grab his keys and departed for the night. Jeanette returned to the counter, where she saw the caller ID. She was able to get a number.

From that point, the woman in question was dead to her. There was no mother. There was no one else. It was always going to be she and Jaune. And she wasn't going to let anyone, includingher stop it.

* * *

She placed her backpack down. She saw that her cookies were sitting on the counter. Mint chocolate chip with almonds. Her mouth watered when seeing the delicious morsels. She took a breather. She knew her father wasn't far. When hearing the door unlocked, it only made confirmation.

"Daddy's home." The thunderous roar made the young Arc run from the kitchen and into the front door. She ran into his chest, burying her face as she wanted her father's warmth.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," she cried into his chest. "I am so glad that you are home."

Jaune kneeled down to kiss his daughter on her forehead. Her heart fluttered as she felt his tender lips made contact with her forehead, it felt like electricity.

"Sorry for not being home so soon," said Jaune as he stepped into the kitchen. She followed him as he opened the refrigerator to retrieve some items. He was in the process of making dinner.

"So, how was school," asked Jaune pleasantly. "And please let it be something than boy bands and Grimm fighting. Something practical and useful."

Jeanette told her father that she was going to have a spoken word competition in her Faunus History class. She said that she was responsible for helping with her senior prom. The blonde widened his eyes as he realized that Jeanette was approaching near graduation. It felt like yesterday when he watched his bundle joy gripping his tiny hands.

To think it was nearly eighteen years ago.

Jeanette reached for her apron as she assisted him in his duties. She told him she can chop the peppers. He was cleaning the meet. Jeanette felt like a wife more than a daughter. She was always a helping hand. She was responsible on keeping the affairs in the house. As Jaune worked to pay the bills, Jeanette was responsible for cleaning the house, doing their laundry, and tending their duties. She closed her eyes for a moment to picture herself as a wife for her father.

She didn't think it was weird that her father piqued her interest. In her mind, there weren't anyone would could compare to her. Since that phone call she heard from her the succubus she called a mother, no woman could be trusted.

No woman, except for Jeanette Arc.

"Do we have enough milk for the cornbread?"

"We should. Shall we get some more?"

"Nah. A little water wouldn't hurt. A little home ec technique."

Jaune paused for a moment as he sled the meat on the grill. "Look at my precious Jennie growing up. It doesn't feel as though you have grown up." His eyes became watery. He turned to put his hands on the chair. "My precious, precious Jennie."

Jennie wrapped her body with his. She wanted all of her warmth onto him. She rested her head on his back, inhaling his manly fragrance. "It's okay, daddy," she said while comforting him. "It's okay to cry. I will never leave you. I won't forsake you. We don't need anyone else. I will always take care of you, daddy."

He turned around, wiping his tear-stained cheeks. "You are a gem, Jennie." He let out a smile. "I hope the boy you marry treats you like a queen."

She puffed her cheeks, flicking his nose. "No way!" She stuck out her tongue. "No icky boy in the world compares to you, daddy! You are my one and only!" She slapped his stomach. "Now, c'mon old man. We have some cooking to finish."

Jennie and Jaune returned to the stove where they finished their cooking. While Jaune was concentrating on his pot of stew, he was being watched by Jeanette. Her blue eyes were watching her father. The sounds of the knife was getting louder and louder. _There won't be any other, daddy. Not one soul!_

Dinner was ready. Jennie placed the food on the table. She told her father to retrieve the drinks. A glass of beer for him and a glass of tea for her. Once the table was set, they held hands in the grace of their food.

"Itadakimasu," the pair said aloud as they began to partake on their meal.

"Delicious," screamed Jennie as she dug him on his stew.

"I am glad that you like it," replied Jaune. Jaune slurped into the soup. He continued staring into the bowl. Meanwhile, Jennie observed him. Something in the atmosphere wasn't right. He was quieter than usual. Firstly, her father was always home before she was. If he were to go out, he would make notice to her so she wouldn't be concerned. Secondly, when her father kept putting her head down, it was something he wants to tell, but afraid of her reaction.

And those times only occurred when there was a woman in the picture.

Jennie thought that the picture frame she made could be a great conversation starter. As she parted her mouth, her father began speaking.

"Listen, Jennie sweetness." She frowned internally for she was referred as Jennie Sweetness when there was another woman in the picture. "I have met someone."

She produced a fake smile. "Really, daddy?"

He took a sip of his stew. "I have. I have met her at an omiai."

Beneath the table, Jennie gripped her fist. "Y-Y-You went to an omiai, daddy." It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. She kept her composure, but within, she was getting upset.

"It was your grandmother's idea, sweetness," said Jaune. "She is growing concern of me."

"Growing concern," retorted Jennie. "I am doing my part to take care of you, daddy. We don't need anybody else."

He let out a slight smile. "Sweetness, you are so precious. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life taking care of me?"

She wanted to slam the table hard. But she didn't.

He took another spoonful. "I must confess, Jennie. I have been talking to this particular woman before the omiai."

"You have?"

"Yes, dear. We spoke on the phone. We texted. The omiai was just confirmation of my wanting to pursue her."

"But, but I enjoy taking care of you, daddy. Why need another?"

"Sweetheart, you are turning eighteen. College is around the corner. There is so much rich things for you to discover. You don't want to be cooped up in here."

"Daddy, I love you, but I am responsible for my choices." She pressed her face forward tenderly. "If I want my job to take care of you, then why should I complain. I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," replied Jaune. "But, often, I have n…" He stopped, decided that it was inappropriate to respond that. "I just want some help is all." He added. "As much as I enjoy you as well, baby."

Feeling the awkward tension, Jaune stood up as he prepared to excuse himself. "Listen, baby. I am going to draw a bath and make it an early night. Daddy has to get up early in the morning."

She interjected. "I thought you were off tomorrow."

"Well I was, but the woman and I are going to meet tomorrow." He stepped out of the kitchen. He made a turn to Jennie. "If things go smooth, you should be able to meet her soon." He stepped into the bathroom before closing the door.

The apartment remained silent as Jennie washed the dishes into the skin. Each time she scrubbed, she wanted to cry.

 _He is doing it again. He is being naughty again._

 _No, no, Jennie. It is not his fault. I am not being a good enough daughter._

 _He does love me. He wouldn't do this to separate us._

 _No, no, no. Daddy loves me and only me._

 _There is no more room for another bitch to sever us again._

 _Never. Sever. Us. Again!_

* * *

The kitchen was clean and she retired to the living room. The clock on the wall displayed the time to be a few minutes after nine in the evening. She was watching their usual nightly program. The variety show wasn't funny without her father making snarky comments about celebrities or the host of the program. She flipped through a few channels. It was hopeless. She decided to call it the night and head the bed.

She yawned loudly as she went to the hallway that led to her bedroom. She paused when she saw her father's room.

She looked the door. She knew by the position of the knob that it was locked.

A black dot signified it. She drew a black dot on the knob to know if it was locked or not. When her father went to bed, the door usually was unlocked.

Tonight, the dot is displayed on top of the knob.

She went into her room and closed it behind her. She found it such a blessing that her room was next to hers. She went to her drawer and withdrew a glass. It was a glass that the pair made together in ceramic. She couldn't forget the day. She burned her hand when making the glass. She bumped into her father. Her glass broke. She cried on the spot.

 _There, there, precious. It's okay. Let's tend to your burns. Pain, pain, fly away. Pain, pain, fly away._

 _Don't cry, sweetheart. It's just a glass. Now, you are too delicate._

 _I broke the glass, daddy!_

 _Don't worry, sweetheart! Tell you what, you can have mine!_

 _Really, daddy?_

 _Of course, sweetheart. What's mine is yours. What's yours in mine._

 _I love you, daddy!_

 _I love you, Jennie. And then some!_

She held tight the glass that she called the piece of her father's heart. It was unfortunate the days of landlines were dead. No longer could she spied on her father on the other line. She got on top of bed. She had to be nimble. She didn't want to give her father any sign that she was listening on his conversation.

She didn't call it eavesdropping. Eavesdropping is something when it is unappropriate and naughty. What she was doing was checking on the welfare of her father.

She placed the opened end to the wall. She adjusted carefully as she wanted to know what information she could gather from her father.

" _I am very excited too to meet again."_

" _Yes, it has been a very long time since I have gone out."_

" _No, you are just flattering me. I am too old and unattractive. I have no harem."_

" _Oh, you think I should. Those who reject me were just fools? Ha!"_

" _Look, I don't want to sound inappropriate. I just miss the comfort of being with another adult."_

" _It hasn't been easy with dating. This is actually quite awhile since I have wanted to date."_

" _No, I want to wait when Jennie was old enough."_

" _No, she isn't a jealous type. I just think she is overly protective of me."_

" _Obsessed? Heavens, no! Jennie just loves me a bit too much."_

" _You have a daughter as well? That's great! A friend can be helpful for her."_

"I don't want any friends. I can barely stand the friends I have," she murmured to herself.

" _I had a great time meeting you. It feels refreshing to be with a woman who just enjoys me for me."_

" _I am serious. I haven't been good with women. Past mistakes!"_

" _Thank you for respecting that. I have moved on. So, about tomorrow. Are you still up for it?"_

" _You are? Great! I will write down the details. Ok! See you tomorrow! Good night!"_

Jennie kneeled to the bed. She was grateful that the cushion broke her fall, "Daddy is going on a date," she told herself. "Daddy is going on a date. Daddy is going on a date. Daddy is going on a date. Daddy is going on a date. DADDY IS GOING ON A DATE! DADDY IS GOING ON A DATE!"

She panted loudly, rocking back and forth! "The voices in my head are screaming again." She buried her face into her pillow, controlling her screaming. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

She climbed from her bed like a nimble kitten. She went under her bed and reached for her shoebox. She took the shoebox and put it on her bed. She opened it.

She released a smile.

"Tomo, my dear old friend." She picked up a makeshift doll. The bottom portion of the doll resembled a teddy bear. The top part look as if she tore the doll's head and placed it onto the teddy bear. It was sewn well. She held it tightly onto her chest, consoling herself as she combatted the tears.

"Tomo. Daddy is talking to another woman again. Jennie doesn't like it. No, no! Jennie doesn't like it all." She lied on her back, holding on to the doll. "Daddy is being naughty again on not playing with me. Silly daddy. He doesn't understand that no one can fit the mold like he and I. I love daddy, Tomo. Just as much as I love you." She flicked the doll's nose.

"I don't trust any woman who wants to control daddy. It is not his fault. He has bad taste in women is all. Not like me, I am good for daddy. I am the only one that is good for daddy, Tomo. Those other women, they didn't understand how our dynamic works. It's me and daddy. Any other outsiders faces dire consequences!"

She kissed her doll on the forehead. "Wouldn't be wonderful if we were to shut down communication with that woman? Yes, oh, yes! That's why I can't stand cell phones. I can't understand what's going on like home phones. People hide things. Daddy can't hide things. He just can't. Silly daddy!"

She looked to the ceiling. "Daddy is getting a little too busy for not wanting to play with me." She said in a sing-song voice. "Daddy was too distracted at dinner, Tomo." She eyed the teddy bear-doll. "Would you believe that he wasn't home without telling me? An omiai? And my grandmother had the gull to send daddy to it?" She sighed. "I thought she learned a lesson after her brakes were accidentally cut. I thought she learned after she slip on some 'black ice.'" She calmed down. "Calm yourself down, Jennie. That is your daddy's mother. Hurting her will hurt him. I love daddy too much, Tomo!"

She continued staring at her doll. "It wasn't long ago, Tomo, that you didn't treat my father fair either." She rubbed through the doll's hair. "Remember how you treated my father like a ragdoll. Like you said, a toy?" She giggled. "I am so, so glad that you can see things my way, Tomo. That is why you are my bestest friend in the whole world!" She murmured. "Well, second best. Daddy is my number one!"

She sniffed the doll. "You are having that stinky smell. I think I need to keep you on ice for a few days." She smiled. "Not tonight for we are having a sleepover."

Jennie went to her drawer and changed clothes for bed. She discarded her clothes into the laundry hamper. She went on the computer to look at a few things. She clicked on her archive tab on the internet.

 _Police need your help tonight on identifying a missing woman. Police were called after a body was found floating in a river this early afternoon. When discovered, the body was decapitated as well as her feet and her arms were severed. Her body was tortured and mutilated. The police has never seen this kind of trauma on a body. A detective was quoted, "it takes me back to the days of Jack the Ripper." Any information regarding the missing Jane Doe, please contact police._

She turned off the computer. She turned around and smiled at her Tomo.

"I am so glad that you are now part of the good guys," she said. She climbed into her bed, reaching under the covers. "I am so grateful that you are rooting for me to be with my father." She kissed the doll on her forehead. "Good night, Tomo. Pleasant dreams!"

As she was stirring into slumber, the thoughts were on her father.

 _Silly daddy was being naughty again!_

 _It angers me a little, but it's okay! Daddy makes mistakes._

 _I love you, daddy!_

 _I love you, daddy!_

 _We belong together!_

 _We belong together!_

 _WE BELONG TOGETHER!_


	3. A Daughter's Declaration

Jennie was careful not to pluck too many of her eyelashes. She didn't want her father to think that she was trying to look beautiful for any boy. She sat in her chair facing the mirror. She grabbed her blush kit to apply some enhancement to her cheeks. She grabbed her lipstick and lightly dabbed her lips. She pucked them loudly. A poor habit she admitted to herself. Nevertheless, it made a rouse out of her father. He called her Smackers when she pucked loudly on pie or something caught in the roof of her mouth. Whatever affection, better yet attention to gain her father's love was all worth it.

And she wasn't going to let some _skank_ present herself as a potential wife to her father. She didn't want a stepmother. She didn't want a stepsister. Unless one was blood of Jaune Arc, then she didn't want anything from anybody. And that include the bitch that was supposed to be a grandmother. She put on her stockings. The color matched her sundress that her father picked out for her when they went out shopping. Yellow and white go together, she said silently to Tomo, who was sitting on the mantle next to her brush.

Stroking her hair with her hands, she pulled the rubberband from her mouth to tie it in a ponytail. She shook her head. Instead she wanted pigtails. She wanted to be cutesy as possible for when she meet her mother-to-be.

It was very sweet of her father to leave her his password to his phone in case of emergencies. It was very nice to check out his email and text messages in case of _infedils_ tempering with their lives.

While her was father was taking a shower, she went into his room. No incomplete routine of stepping onto his bed and inhaling his scent on the pillow would stop her. As she lied feverishly on his bed, she scanned the phone to see the skank responsible for this omiai.

Apparently the woman in question was named Lili. The pair were meeting for drinks at a drink bar in Downtown. She was familiar with the place. She and a few classmates frequented there for karaoke or watching soccer. She took a final whiff of his scent before departing from his room.

She sprayed perfume to complete her look. Now, she was ready for her lunch date with her father. She knew her lovable, adorably dorky father wouldn't resist the look of inviting her to join him on the whim. She could say that she was out shopping with friends and splitted when 'accidentally' walking onto the group. She would make her way at the table and jettison in between the couple.

A divided between seats was nothing compared to her past. But for now, she would make it as a warning for this 'Lili' if she valued her life.

She kissed her doll Tomo farewell and closed the door. She went to her jacket closet to get a scarf in case she got cold. She turned off all of the lights and locked both doors of the apartment. With her purse in hand, she pushed the elevator button to take her downstairs. She put on her headphones to separate herself from the world.

Her only concentration was to find her father and to make sure this 'Lili' don't make another flirting gesture again. If any at all.

It wasn't Jennie's first to sever a relationship. She held onto her purse tightly, ensuring that her persuasion was securely in place.

And it won't be the last to sever another either. She was sure and absolute of that.

* * *

 ** _A few years ago..._**

It was the dead of night when the taxi driver stopped at her destination. This was her last pick-up of the night. According to the news, a storm was coming. She wanted to be home in time to pay the babysitter and to kiss her children goodnight before heading to her night job. It was a struggle being a single mother. A recent widow she may add.

She hardly picked up at the apartment complex. The Towers they were called. It was home to those who came from money. Her salary couldn't even pay three months rent at the place. She was quite envious. Nevertheless, a client was a client. A client that has money should also tip, she added.

She put the car in park as she waited for her last pick-up. She flinched when hearing God preparing to bowl into the darkened night sky. It wouldn't be long before his heavenly photographers commemorate his performance.

Guiltily, she already started the timer. She prayed to Oum for his forgiveness, but she had a sick daughter and a son who needed to get into that private school.

A tap interrupted her conscience. She turned to see a little blonde girl standing beside the window. Her blue eyes flashed when the thunder brightened the apartments. She swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing that the eyes were very catlike. As if this little bundle of joy was on a hunt.

The cab driver lowered her window. "Looking for someone, little miss?" The blonde girl was wearing a long white sundress that touched the ground. She wore a straw hat that was too big for her head. Her lips were quivered. Her nose was pointy like a cardinal rose. She was a beautiful girl, the cab driver thought. Still, her gut was telling her that this girl's aura isn't clean. She shook away her thoughts, thinking about her overly religious parents.

The little girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a bundle of money. "Are you the caller from this complex," the cab driver asked nervously. The little girl didn't answer. She opened the passenger door and shut it quickly. She buckled her seat belt. Immediately, she gave the cab driver a wad of cash. Even in the split second, the cab driver saw a few twenties and fifties.

Reasoning quickly sunken ship. "Where do you want to go?"

The girl crackled before looking at the cab driver dead into her pale eyes. "Your name is Coco Adel, right?"

The cab driver silently nodded to the little girl, confirming her name.

"Coco Adel," said the little girl. "Girl in her late twenties. A single mother of two children. A boy and girl, correct?"

"How did you get this," asked Coco.

"What you should be concerned about is what I can do to help you," said the girl. "And the name is Jeanette Arc. But you can call me, Jennie."

"Jennie," said Coco.

"Correct," said Jennie. "Let's not get further into this. Don't need to be making acquaintances. The less I know you, the better." She reached into her pocket and gave her a piece of paper. "The address is on there. This is where you are taking me."

"Sweetheart, that is a long drive. That alone would take over an hour by train. Let alone two on the road."

Jennie sighed heavily. "Coco. I've learned that your daughter might have an incurable disease. Quite fatal unless she had the necessary treatment." She reached for a sucker in her pocket. It was cherry-flavored. She unwrapped the candy, put it in her mouth, and discarded it in Coco's ashtray. "If she doesn't get the proper treatment, also known as 'money,' she can die." She drew her eyes at Coco. "Is that correct?"

"Yes!" Who was this little girl? She could've been no more than thirteen-years-old. However, she carried herself well like a teenager. Coco made glances. Her legs were crossed like a young lady. She could see her bra lining.

"Yes?" Jennie's eyes stared onto Coco's.

Blushingly, the cab driver turned away. "Yes, my daughter is very ill and she does need proper treatment."

"Thank you." Jennie bit a piece off of her candy. "What if I can give you what you need for your treatment?"

Her judgment was questioning her. She knew it wasn't right. She had a couple of hundred dollars on her lap from a little girl who could have stolen it. Yet again, the information she gathered. No way could she got it from the cab depot. Even they don't know about the situation at home.

"Coco, stay with me. I am not trying to scare you. If you don't want this, then pull over." Jennie didn't look at Coco. She remained calm. "You can drop me off at this depot. No questions asked. You can keep the money."

Worried, Coco pulled over to the shoulder of the road. She turned on the lights to see Jennie. "Who are you?"

"A woman who is looking out for the best interest of parties."

"Does your father or mother know you are out."

"I swear no allegiance to a mother." She coughed. "As for my father, he is the reason why I am doing this for." She checked her nails. "I am in need of some assistance of a driver for this run."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I want you to do is take me to that destination. You will be greatly rewarded for your efforts. Even taking care of your daughter _and_ putting your son into private school."

Yesterday, a bill collector came to their home looking for her for her husband's uncollected debts. He banged the door furiously, demanding more or else he would come again with his goons. She held onto her children tightly. Comforting them and telling them that things were to be okay. But they weren't okay. Coco was one woman. And with her own set of problems along with her children, she needed a way out.

Coco swallowed her pride. For the children, she said to herself. "Where do you want me?"

Jennie showed a smile. A very pretty, bedeviling smile. "Everything you want is on the map. Just take me there."

"What do you want me to do when you get there?"

She pulled the sucker from her mouth. "Nothing. Just sit there and wait for me."

Coco put the car back into drive and got onto the highway. Even if she was caught up in the moment, she still felt like she just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

The elevator opened as she exited out and headed toward the courtyard where the parking lot was located. She forced a smile with a neighbor as she passed by. She gave a piece of candy to a child. She even tied his shoe for him.

She heard a honking sound of a car. A black Audi two-door vehicle was sitting. Using her hands to aide her eyes, she knew that that was her ride.

Holding onto her purse, she stepped inside of the vehicle. She was welcomed to a smog of smoke. She wavered her hands. "Jesus, Coco. You need to take it easy on those things."

Coco butted her smoke into the ashtray. Jennie's response didn't faze her. By now, she was used to doing anything of her bidding. It has been that way since that fateful evening many years ago.

"As always, how can I stop? Need something to null the void."

Jennie shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, if you want cancer."

 _Cancer should be scared of you than more of it. You are the cancer._ Coco wasn't going to address that the woman who has supported her since that day. No longer working for the cab depot, she was the exclusive driver for Jeanette Arc. Whatever, whenever, wherever, whoever Jennie wanted something or needed, Coco was there to assist.

It was thanks to Jennie that her daughter is alive today and the medication is treating her well. Her son was enrolled in that private school and is making high marks. Coco didn't question on how the teen made her earning, but it was enough to get Coco out of the formidable, destitute neighborhood and into middle-class suburbia. No more bill collectors, no more debts, with the exception of being under Jennie's care. A debt she wondered on when she was going to clear.

She even wondered if the debt she collected compared to the savior who sacrificed his life for humanity.

"Daddy is going downtown to get drinks with this urchin," said Jennie as she instructed Coco to drive away in case of any prying eyes or ears. Coco followed suit as she put the car into drive. "What I am going to do is walk in on them and figure out this skank."

"What time do you expect his arrival?"

"At two o'clock."

"Why am I early?" She knew to keep calm to not entice any frustrations of the young teen. If the world knew of what was within the blonde beauty.

"We're taking a trip to see my dear ole grandmother." Her devilish smile spread as she reached out for her favorite treat. This time it was orange flavored. "She says I don't see her often for a spot of tea. I will make sure that this tea visit is something to remember."

"Yes, ma'am," said Coco. "Which methods to put her in her place?"

"Non-lethal, for now." She fixed her lips. "Surprised you even cared when I do this."

"Just curious is all."

"Just focus on the road. That is what you are getting paid to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned to Coco. She swayed Coco's hair with her fingers. "That is why I like you, Coco. You understand positions of being in a place." She backed away. "You might be the only woman aside from Tomo I actually like."

"Thank you, ma'am." Whatever she had to say to not set off a trip wire, she would do it. "Which route? Leisure or business."

"Business."

Jennie rested her eyes to catch a second wind. She had spent part of the night examining herself with her father. _Don't worry, daddy. I will come and rescue you soon! Please be strong for me, my lovely daddy. Just a bit longer and I will make you all mine. For we belong together. We belong together. WE BELONG TOGETHER!_

"And there is nothing no bitch can do to stop it," she whispered under her breath.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. A Daughter's Volition

_**A/N: Warning - please be advised the following chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. If this isn't your cup of tea, please refrain from reading this. The premise of this chapter is Jaune's daughter pays a not-so-friendly visit to her grandmother. It is there where she makes her feelings about her father known to her.**_

Cold wouldn't be the best description of words to describe her grandmother. There wasn't much of a perilous hatred of the woman who had produced her Daddy Dearest. She really didn't have a disdain either. What woman wouldn't want their son to find happiness? Isn't that a role of a mother? Jennie Arc would like to clarify, if not redirect the questions that one must do for the love of a father. Jennie had full control over knowing what was best for her father. She applauded, found out pleasurable on what her grandmother had provided for her son. However, that was no longer her responsibility. Her role as a grandmother was to give provisions of grandchildren, allow the children to make their own decisions. Or in Jennie's case, 'stay the hell out of the way.'

Jennie's grandmother lived alone in a small cottage at the edge of town. With a bit of money that Jennie collected from her 'affairs,' she wanted to be certain that her grandmother had the latter years in luxury. Her role was fulfilled, set, planned. Nothing to deviate aside from the usual medical visits, more lately than usual. Her sweet, poor, pitiful grandmother, thinking that she still had a voice. As she mentioned to her grandmother on many occasions as she visited her on her sick bed, never involve herself in the affairs of her father. She had one job and still found it to be a struggle in what Jennie called it a simple task.

Coco pulled into the driveway of the cottage. Jennie's grandmother should be inside. Coco turned the car off, immediately pulling out a cigarette from her breast pocket. Jennie stared forward to the room where Jennie supplied the very woman the luxury over the years. If she knew that the interloping was to continue, she would have killed her off years ago. Nevertheless, she knew that her father's love for a mother was quite important. She saw to it as feasible, if not a pittance.

And rightfully so? Jennie can fulfill the role of not only being a doting daughter but a matriarchal influence as well.

"Don't get too comfortable, Coco." Her voice was curt, concise. Jennie removed the sucker and placed it on the dashboard. "This shouldn't take too long." Jennie reached into the glove compartment. Inside, she reached for a pair of black gloves. She slowly placed them on as she observed the cache of weaponry in its space. "These gloves don't match how I should really," she said. Coco wasn't sure if Jennie was talking to her or was talking to herself. The woman still found it amazing how much a teen can sport white knowing what was her true color with the cold stature she called a heart. However, she kept it to herself. As she mentioned, the last thing she wanted to do was to set the little woman off.

It wasn't the first time.

Coco didn't see but she knew Jennie had a weapon. The look in her eye depicted business. As she mentioned to Coco on the way to the home, it will be non-lethal. However, one must define the term, non-lethal. It didn't mean that her grandmother would be checking it to quick care for minor treatments.

Jennie closed the door. Coco, despite her feelings about the woman that has supplied, salaried, and provided for her these years, admired the teen. Such a walk she had. She walked with grace. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Jennie was heading for an interview to meet a husband or preparing to go to a tea ceremony. And not planning an attack on her own grandmother.

Nevertheless, Jennie plays her role very well. A delicate angel that bestowed herself as a person of Oum but does much freelancing under the hands of Satan.

 _ **Later….**_

She tapped her teacup with her spoon. She wanted to be certain that she received every single drop of her dimbula tea. It was imported, served from the freshest of herbs overseas. She gave it to her grandmother as a gift. An important reminder to the ash blonde of her Daddy Dearest to whenever she paid a visit to serve her the finest. Nothing domestic hit the lips of this silver-tongued teen.

From the background, she heard her grandmother's record player. It was playing smooth jazz. Elegance she called it as she recognized the "Yokada Yokada" from Andrew Hill. Such decadence to have smooth music and pleasant tea. Such accommodating to Jennie as she believed in the finer things.

She crossed her legs as she served herself another spot of tea. She flicked her fingers as she felt the residue of sugar on it. She sighed following the smooth elegant flavors bombarding her mouth. She felt satisfied, knowing that her grandmother did a decent job.

Unfortunately, prying into the business of a loved one's wasn't on the menu.

Nevertheless, this spread she saw on the table was unexpectant. She didn't think that she had visitors, let alone if the teen gave her permission to bring visitors. Especially any conniving, detrimental interlopers who wanted to have a certain silver band around their finger.

She won't allow it.

She took another spot of tea. She stared at the delicatessen in front of her. A nice spread. Assorted cheese, choice cuts. She even had wine. The teen clicked her tongue at the grandmother. To think that she was probably trying to celebrate a certain person's independence.

 _The Wellington Academy for Wayward Youth_

The brochure sat well beside the table as Jennie took a gander. They think that imported palm trees, smiling kids, and a fancy mascot would convince parents to take their children there. It was a nice touch, Jennie thought. She had played it well.

But Jennie knew how to play better. With that being said, she knew how she wanted things to be settled with her grandmother.

"I must say, Grandmother. Quite a bit of trouble you put yourself into," she said as she took another spot of tea. "Yet again, I must say, I will have to give you praise for the effort. Even if it will be going without any sort of fruition."

She sat across from the table. Tied, bounded, and gagged the poor woman was in this current predicament. Jennie fixated her eyes as the splatters of crimson on her skirt didn't match the floral patterns that she was wearing this afternoon. The woman groaned as her dull eyes were staring at the devil.

"Now, Grandmother. What have I said about staying out of my family affairs. Um?" The latter was met with a strong hum. She crossed her legs once more. As she needed her rod to stir her spoon, she quickly realized she picked up the wrong instrument. "Silly me! I almost added a certain flavor to my dimbula tea, did I?" The latter half was met with a small giggle. "Heavens no!"

Her grandmother groaned. Jennie noticed the blood dripping out of her mouth underneath the duct tape. "What's the matter, Grandmother? Speak up! Struck a nerve? Cat got your tongue?" A psychotic grin stirred on Jennie's face as her grandmother's weary eyes widened when their eyes met at the spread on the table.

"Oh, sweetness. I wouldn't worry. Most people won't be able to distinguish choice cuts. I was certain to place it without stirring much confusion." Jennie poured more tea into the cup. "Especially when one can have an _acquired_ taste."

"Yokada Yokada" continued to play as Jennie continued to drink her tea. Jennie wouldn't get this aggressive toward her grandmother. Initially, she had planned to pry a fingernail from her finger. However, seeing the brochure on the table, the food, and using the good china, she knew what was happening.

"Don't worry, Grandmother. I have told Daddy that you were going out for an errand," she told calmly as she finished her tea. The teacup was empty. "As you can see, Grandma. The tea has been tapped out. Just like my feelings." Her eyes widened as she pulled the small knife on the table. "You had one job, Grandmother and you couldn't do that. Why must you interfere with our happiness?" By this time, her voice was rising. So much so that she didn't realize that the volume to the record player was increasing. Then, the sound of running water and finally, the loud sound of the television.

Jennie stared frantically at her grandmother. "Good to know my servant is aware of the change of plans, Grandmother." She stood up, tightening her gloves as she pointed the knife at her direction. Her grandmother began screaming through the duct tape.

"Shh! Shh! Relax, Grandmother," she said as she stroked her hair. "Relax, this life. This life isn't good for you anymore. It's making you senile. You are not making the right decisions. That worries me a lot. Yes, yes, yes." Slowly, she edged the knife at her grandmother's neck. "I am saving you from yourself. This perilous world does things to people like you. Like I have mentioned, making bad decisions." She indented the knife into her neck, breaking the skin. "I know you didn't mean to inform Daddy about the omiai. It happens." The failing grandmother was shaking rapidly as she inserted the knife further into the neck. "It wasn't your fault for trying to convince my Daddy to send me away. I can be overzealous, overly dedicated. Wayward is a poor choice of words. Devoted, loyal. Those are better words." The grandmother tried to tip over but Coco came and held the grandmother down by her legs.

"Don't worry, Grandmother. Just let go. Forget your troubles. I am taking you to paradise," exclaimed Jennie excitedly. "I am setting you free. Don't struggle. Just give in. I forgive you for not knowing what you have done." She pressed her mouth to her grandmother's ear as the groaning was lowering. "Don't ever separate a daughter from a father, you _BITCH!_ " She gripped harder as the knife made it to the end of the neck. She hit the nerve as blood splattered to the table.

It was over. Her grandmother's body jerked and then tilted over. "Yokada Yokada" came to an end.

Coco Adel didn't hesitate as she left the room and headed into a hallway closet. Jennie removed the gloves from her hands. A speck of blood was on her wrist. She licked what she called delicatessen. The knowing of death was quite familiar. Quite vulgar, mundane, but quite a passion. Even as she heard her grandmother gurgle, it felt similar to an orgasm. The taste of blood. She couldn't find real meaning. Nevertheless, she meant when she said to never divide a father's love.

Coco returned with a blanket. Jennie watched as she used a knife to remove the ropes and then kicked her from the chair to the blanket. Coco quickly went to the bathroom where she can find any cleaning solution. Immediately, she began cleaning.

Because of her grandmother's foolishness, her goal of meeting her father has deviated. It mattered not as she reached for another sucker into her pocket. It was for a good cause. Now, she had stronger reasons why this vile excuse of a woman deserved to die.

If this woman convinced her poor grandmother to send Jennie away, then that was no woman she wanted to meet or to know.

"Is her car in the garage," asked Jennie.

"Yes, ma'am," confirmed Coco as she was on her knees with gloves to clean the blood.

"Is your contact ready for us," asked Jennie sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," confirmed Coco.

"Ok. Make this quick so that we can head over to your contact to destroy our evidence," she said to Coco. "I will be in the backyard. Call me when you are through."

She used the hem of her skirt to slide open the back door. She stepped outside so that she can get some air. Thoughts hit her mind as she recalled her first kill those many years ago.

 _The things I will do for my Daddy. For we belong together. Forever and ever._

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
